


Stress Relief

by witchy_alien



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new romance hits Rei in the face. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

Rei was stressed. And as a stress reliever one of his good friends had suggested he take a cardio class. Who was he to turn down a good workout? He hadn't been able to get anything too extreme besides running and weight lifting into his schedule, so when he saw that his gym offered classes to its members he took the chance. The change in exercise would be beneficial. 

Is what he thought. 

The instructor was a tough woman who had to be twice Rei's age. She expected the best out of her students and announced so with a loud, commanding voice. Ten minutes in and Rei remembered why he stayed away from cardio. And wondered why his "good friend" would even suggest something like this. 

Running was easier. He could've cleared his mind and maybe taken some yoga. Or took up the chance to get a private instructor who wouldn't scream at him as he tried to keep proper form. 

Sighing in relief when the class was finally given a simple movement, the right hook. Still keeping perfect form he closed his eyes at the nice break. Only to feel a sharp pain straight into his jaw. 

Rei let out a yelp, similar to a puppy being stepped on. And looked at his attacker. The short blond seemed almost guilty. Hiding behind his hand, obviously hiding his laughter. 

Rubbing his jaw, Rei glared at him. The man seemed to regain his composure pretty fast and bowed in apology. Only to get yelled at by their instructor to take a break. 

Hesitantly, Rei walked to the side of the gym where his water sat. He took a large gulp and desperately prayed the punch wouldn't leave a mark. 

The other man stood next to him and drank his water. He kept his focus on Rei. Rei coughed and stared straight ahead, catching himself watching the man as well. 

After no more than a minute their instructor pulled them back in. And Rei left his thoughts away from his aching jaw and cute blonds to staying on task. Only ten more minutes of "stress relief" and then he could go complain to his friend about how it only added to his stress. 

Five minutes. 

One minute. 

Stretching and finally relief. The rest of the class was in no greater shape than Rei was, if not worse off. He walked over to his water and took a seat down against the wall. 

The same man that socked him in the face slid down next to him with a loud groan. 

"I'm so sorry," He looked up at Rei with wide eyes brimmed with tears, "please don't be mad!" 

Rei blinked. Then let out a soft laughed, "I'm sorry," he said behind his hand, "just how did you reach my jaw?" 

"I was hitting a little high," He played with his fingers. 

"How's it look," Rei lifted his chin to show off the now forming bruise he knew was probably there. 

"Not as bad as it feels?" The man let out a literal giggle, "I'm Nagisa, Hazukia Nagisa."

"Ryugazaki Rei." 

Nagisa reached into his pocket and pulled out a protein bar. Splitting it in half, he handed Rei some. 

"Thank you," Rei took to half of the protein bar. 

He stared down at the bar. The change in exercise turned out to be more beneficial than he originally thought. Rei took a bite of the over sweetened protein bar and couldn't help but grimace at the taste.

Beneficial, he reminded himself as he looked back towards a smiling Nagisa.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a commercial and don't remember it but this is the second time i wrote reigisa based on stupid commercial i need to stop but reigisa yes. 
> 
> anyway. comment, like, cry over life w me idc. stay happy, healthy, and have a good day.


End file.
